


Students and Gossip

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ark AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Clarke Griffin is one of the most respected doctors on the Ark, and the youngest to act as a teacher to its children. Resource Specialist Lexa Heda is also a member of the teaching team. But it is their interactions that lead to gossip among the students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Students and Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 - Teachers AU - On the Ark.

"That's Doctor Griffin, isn't it?" Raven whispered as she pointed across the mess hall. A small blonde haired woman lent against one of the many support pillars talking to another woman.

Monty lifted his head, turning his eyes away from his meal towards the indicated woman before nodding his head. "That's her." He confirmed with a swift nod of his head. "Talking to Lexa Heda, she's the leader of the resource collection team. She actually took a class on it last year; I'm told that she's going to do it again."

"Doctor Griffin is due to start teaching basic biology and advanced medical studies for the first and last years." Jasper interjected as he moved to perch on the table at Monty's side. "I'm told that she's one of the best Doctors that the Ark has ever had, better even than her Mother." 

Raven's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Her lips pursing as she looked across the hall at the two women, catching sight of Lexa's hand dropping to squeeze Clarke's forearm and the accompanying blush that came from the blonde haired woman. "Well, that's different." She muttered with amusement colouring her tone. "I think Doctor Griffin and Specialist Heda might be an item."

"An item?" Jasper echoed tilting his head to the side to look at the two women's body positions. 

"Just look at them," Raven pointed out. "Doc Griffin is leaning into Lexa, and Lexa's got her hand on some part of Clarke at all times. They're either together, or about to be together." 

It surprised none of the group when three weeks later Finn Collins walked into a supply room to find Doctor Griffin pinned to the wall with Specialist Heda's hands buried up the front of her shirt.


End file.
